


One destination

by greensilverserpent



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Patience can be in very rare supply. Especially on this ship.
Kudos: 1





	One destination

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-05-02

''You fuckin' do have emotions, Spock! And you fuckin' well can accept that as a given!''

''I am accepting them. I simply don't let myself be controlled by them.''

''So that makes you less human, is that it? Because I damn well know that you don't control all of them as much as you think. We both know that.''

''I beg to differ.''

''Be my guest. Facts stay facts and that is fuckin' one of them!''

The heat of the argument had overcome everything else at this point. Even McCoy's presence, much to the doctor's own surprise. It was definitely time to stop them, if he didn't want an overnight patient today. Or worse, two.

''Enough! Both of you! Going off like rockets in each other's faces. Don't you have anything better to do? Like flying this damn ship with an actual plan? Or you could just push us all into the next black hole where you two would actually belong right now. That would at least make things even.''

''You're not helping this situation, Bones.''

''Neither are you. You should both be ashamed. Behaving like spoiled children.''

''I must reject this assessment, doctor.''

''Try thinking with that brain of yours again then.''

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, McCoy leaned himself fully against the door.

''We are not leaving here before both of you calmed down and have agreed to one destination. ONE.''

''But-''

''Surely, you are not-''

''Don't try. I have time. Much more than any Vulcan currently on this ship and infinitely more than you ever will, Jim. Now, get to work!''


End file.
